The Buzz
by regina syreni
Summary: Draco hates winter and loves cigarettes and Harry's very curious. NON-MAGIC.


(A/N) Hello, I wrote this fic super late and I miss winter and I love non angst and this happened. Little directory: fag = cigarette, bumfuck = joining to "fags" tips together, one light and one not – to light the other, ghost = (or at least it's what I've heard it be called) is when you inhale your smoke and exhale in someone's mouth back and forth, buzz = a high you get from smoking.

**The Buzz **

Blue breath passed my lips and I shivered. I absolutely hated the winter out of all seasons. I enjoy the start when the layers of white covering local parks are untouched and the trees are decorated in snowflakes. . . But after that the novelty wears off. Slush gets in your trainers, the bite of the wind blushes your cheek like a school girl and you have bundle up in fine fur just to be ruined with new snow. The only truly grand thing about winter in my opinion is the fucking fags.

Fingertips gently clutching the pristine white filter, thumb grazing the tobacco covered packed in tight, warming your palm and filling your head with a buzz. I fucking love a good winter cigarette. I'm smoking American Spirits because I long for the day when I get to travel there. I live in some London apartment with a large ass balcony to smoke my days away in, while my mum fawns over her garden and Father goes off and has affairs with stereotypical secretaries. I really detested my family so these moments where I was allowed to be alone, alibi my homework, and fag in hand – I was happy.

Taking a long drag I swore my lungs felt, I heard a door shut and looked over my shoulder to the next balcony over to a boy. I reckoned he was a son of the Dursley's, these honest retched whale-like folk that had no resemblance to Harry. I've heard them calling his name while barking orders to him and he's so quiet and polite. Once we were in the lift together and he gave me such a kind smile on his way down to school. I think it was the only time I saw him smile, 'round his family he's a fucking zombie. It was nice to see him alone and not being yelled at, as he sat on the balcony chairs heaving a sigh. He looked peaceful.

"Hello, Harry," I greeted him.

Harry looked over with his brows raised and a scowl, after a moment his features softened though. This always happened. He was defensive and guarded till he sought no threat and then smiled politely.

"Oh. Hello, Draco," he said, standing up to get closer to me. He avoided the snow coating the balcony rails.

"Are your parents in?"

Harry released a large choked laugh. "Parents?"

"Yeah. . ." I trailed off confused.

"Sorry, mate," his laughter faded. "It's just, they're not my parents. They're my aunt and uncle."

I shrugged, "Right, what a laugh."

Harry sobered. "I don't like them much, my parents passed is all."

"Oh, God. I am sorry, Harry."

"Don't feel awkward, it happened before I could remember them at all," he said, like that helped.

I was silent for a bit. It was kind of hard processing something tragic when it had nothing to do with you but a person you knew nothing about. I wondered if it changed anything, this info. It didn't but it still felt odd in my chest, like Harry just told me something major and I have nothing to really say back and or give him. I felt awkward.

"Wanna smoke?"

It was all I had to give.

"Sure, mate. Thanks," Harry hopped over his balcony to mine, as they were conjoined but separated with a pole. He brushed the snow off his jeans and smiled.

"American Spirits, alright?" I asked.

"Sure," Harry said.

I took out my pack from my back pocket and grabbed a new fag to light but my lighter just coughed at me.

"It broken?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, "We could just bumfuck it."

He nodded and put the cig between his lips leaning into me. I was bent down just a bit to meet his _green_ eyes and join the two smokes, as they did me and Harry met eyes. I could see his lips crinkle as the fags snapped and began sharing the spark. I realized without the two Spirits, I could kiss him. It was the perfect position.

Harry pulled away and took a drag. "These are intense."

"I like 'em," I said.

"Me too. Mind if we sit?" He asked.

"No, let's." I followed suit and sat down across from Harry. The chairs were centered 'round a tiny turquoise table with seats to match.

"So your family isn't in?"

"No, gladly."

"I don't like mine either," I explained.

Harry nodded. "You at least know them though so cherish that."

"Yeah, that's true. I will," I nearly said sorry but he cut me off.

"I never see you in school," Harry said.

"I'm a grade up."

"Oh, right. I've seen you with the Seniors," he laughed. "Fuck, it's cold."

I don't know why but I pulled off my black jacket and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. I did it so hastily Harry couldn't disagree. "There."

Harry looked shocked and took a drag of his cigarette. "Um, thanks."

"Sure, mate."

"Can I ask something, Draco?"

I flicked the cherry off my cigarette and watched it burn out on the balcony floor. "Sure."

"Are you gay?"

"What?" I snapped my head up.

"I am so fucking sorry, that was rude. I am just-"

"Yeah."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, I am gay. Sorry, you just caught me off guard. Thought everyone knew by now," I laughed but abruptly stopped when my eyes caught my jacket on Harry. "Shite, you think I'm hitting on you huh?"

Harry's eyes widened and he blushed. "I'd rather like it if you were." He took a drag of his fag to cover his smile. His handsome, handsome smile with just a bit of stubble.

I leaned back in my chair and smirked. Fuck me, Harry's gay! I look at my cig and got an idea.

"Harry," I drawled. "C'mere. I wanna ghost you."

"Ghost me?" He asked, but complied scooting his chair closer to mine.

"Shush," I demanded and took a long drag of my cigarette. It burned my throat as I inhaled the body deepy and I fought the urge to grin with excitement. Then, I grabbed Harry's face which felt warm in my cold hands, his mouth fell open confused and I took advantage – leaning in and exhaling into his mouth.

Harry's eyes closed as he inhaled it back exhaled it into the cold hair. "Shite, that's brill."

"I know. I always thought it gave a better buzz," I smiled. Harry then leaned and grabbed my face. I rolled my eyes. "What are you gonna do, kiss me-"

He did. Harry kissed me. Hard. His cigarette-less hand slipping between my thighs forcing me to whimper. He tasted of honey tea and menthol, like heaven I thought and kissed so gently I wondered if he thought I was glass.

"How about that for a buzz?" Harry asked as he pulled away and took a drag, now too far from me.

"Maybe I prefer the fag," I teased, taking the last drag from my Spirit and putting it out.

"No, you bloody well do not," Harry laughed, putting out his smoke as well and kissing me once more.

No, I really bloody well didn't.


End file.
